brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Addition to signature policy
I'd really like to see something along the lines of this added to the current signature policy- "You must have your username, or something that is obviously related to your username depicted in your signature". Basically, what I mean is having something in the signature so you can easily figure who the heck just left a message. For example, I recently clicked on a forum, I see (and sorry for this, not meaning to single these people out, and there are many more going around) "Monster and Vampire", shortly followed by "Father and Son" voting for something, and opposing them is "Aldenan". Some of the users with these sigs change their phrase regularly as well, making it even harder. I'm not talking about shortening "Captain Jag" to "Jag" or "CJC95" to "CJC", I think everyone could identify them or learn who they are after a short period of time, I'm just talking about words which go up that are seemingly unrelated to the username. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm having a hard enough time with keeping up with all these name changes going around, let alone sigs which don't just display a username. So.... thoughts/opinions? Am I just mad? 05:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Support - what he said. 07:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Neutral/Oppose So it's a crime to not have your name? -_- What do you want me to do? Change my sig so people can see? It's in the link address underline. -_- -- 09:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Support The whole point of the signatures is to find out who posted --Brick bobby 09:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Comment/Opinion Can we also have a "talk page link must be included?" it's really annoying. Who actually wants to see their page? -- 09:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) * I'm sure we talked about this somewhere before. *'Support' per Bobby, actually. - 12:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) * 14:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) * * -- 04:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) * Support No, you're not mad, I, however, just look at the link address like CP said above, and I will always keep my username on my sig in any form it takes. 23:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) * Suggestion - I propose a rewording: "The purpose of a signature is to identify the user who left the message, and make it easy for the reader to find out more about him or her. Therefore, when crafting signatures, you are strongly advised to include your username or something that references it as a courtesy to readers. Think of it as a signature on paper — if your name is John Doe, you sign using John Doe, not something else." FB100Z • talk • 00:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ** If "strongly advised" is replaced by "must", support, otherwise oppose. Strongly advised=do it if you feel like it=not enforceable so no real point in having it. 01:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *Brick bobby summed it up very nicely. Yes, the hover-over text still identifies the user - but a signature is meant for quick identification. I fully support this modification. 00:57, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 03:44, February 28, 2012 (UTC) * Support - Per Brick bobby's comment. 03:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' I think they should at least have to have a link to their userpage in their sig, which most do. -- 11:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :*What about devices that don't have a cursor? For example, Tablets do not. Yes, one can hold down the link and have the web browser disclose the the URL. The easier way would have been for the user who had left the message to have included his name in his signature. 23:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::* 23:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC)}} :::*Aaah.... tis true. -- 23:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) * Closed. Added to Brickipedia:Signature policy, with a combination of FB100Z's, Brick bobby, and my wording. 01:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC)